Seiya Desastrado
by AndressaVannuccini
Summary: Seiya , Shiryu , Hyoga , Shun E Ikki Vão Para A Pizzaria , Mas O Cavaleiro De Pegasus Só Se Da Mal.


Seiya Desastrado.

Sinopse : Shiryu , Ikki , Shun , Hyoga e Seiya saem para ir até a pizzaria , e depois passam no mercado pois Saori pediu a eles , para que comprassem alimentos que faltavam na dispensa e claro , aproveitando a calmaria que reinava no planeta terra .

Disclaimer : Os personagens não me pertencem :/ Pertencem ao Kurumada ^^Exceto ao Shun e ao Hyoga os dois são só meus , gosto dos dois desde criança , e Shaka e Mu também são meus HIHEHAHAHAHAHA.

Mas o enredo da história isso sim me pertence (u.u) Então por favor se virem que alguem ''Plagiou'' qualquer coisa da história me avisem (*-*).

Notas : Fiz a história porque minha sobrinha Giovanna pediu (#-#) Era pra ser uma comédia , eu disse muito bem ERA , não sou muito detalhista com histórias de comédia , álias é a primeira história de comédia que eu escrevo (-.-) Mas espero que esteja ao agrado de vocês . Boa Leitura ! (M.M)

Espero que gostem (^_^)

-Ei Shiryu , vamos sair hoje ? - Pergunta Hyoga

-Sim vamos Hyoga , você pretende convidar Shun , Seiya e Ikki ? - Pergunta Shiryu

-Sim claro , é sempre divertido sair com eles - Disse Hyoga Rindo

-Pois muito bem vamos em que lugar ? - Pergunta Shiryu Rindo

-Bom eu estava pensando em ir a pizzaria , o que você acha ? - Pergunta Hyoga Se Sentando Na Cadeira

-Acho uma ótima idéia Hyoga - Disse Shiryu

-Hyoga , Shiryu o que vocês estão combinando ai ? - Pergunta Seiya Pulando Sobre O Sofá E Sentando-se Nele -Vamos sair hoje a noite para ir a pizzaria quer ir conosco Seiya ? - Pergunta Shiryu

-Mas é claro que sim Shiryu ! Mas Shun e Ikki eles virão conosco ? - Pergunta Seiya Com Os Pés Em Cima Da Mesinha Da Sala

-Sim claro que eles virão conosco - Disse Hyoga Colocando As Mãos Por Tras De Sua Cabeça

-Quem vai ir com vocês ? - Pergunta Ikki Sentando-se No Sofá

-Vocês querem sair conosco hoje para ir a pizzaria ? - Pergunta Hyoga

-Mas é claro - Disse Shun Com Um Sorriso Doce

-Quem vai pagar a conta ? HAHAHA - Brinca Ikki

-Isso ai é com o Seiya - Disse Shiryu

-Sou pobre , hahahaha - Brinca Seiya

-Que tal se todos nós racharmos a conta ? - Sugeriu Shun

-Boa ideia ! - Disse Seiya

-Então que horas nós vamos ? - Pergunta Shiryu

-Pode ser as 21:30 hrs - Sugeriu Seiya

-Então está combinado vamos as 21:30 para a pizzaria - Disse Hyoga

-Ei rapazes ouvi que vocês vão sair , aproveitando a saída de vocês gostaria de pedir um favor - Disse Saori

-E qual é Saori ? - Pergunta Seiya

-Gostaria que vocês passassem no super mercado para comprar alguns alimentos pois a geladeira está ficando vazia , é claro se não for encomodar vocês - Disse Saori

-Claro que não vai nos encomodar - Disse Shiryu

-Obrigado (^_^) vou pedir para o Tatsumi entregar o dinheiro e a lista de compra para vocês , pois tenho que ir a reunião agora , bom até amanhã , ah! eu já ia me esquecendo se vocês quiserem podem pegar o que quiserem pra vocês - Disse Saori

-Obrigado Saori ! - Disse Seiya

Horas Depois ...

-Seiya vamos , já está quase na hora - Disse Shun

-Estou pronto vamos , desculpem pela demora -Disse Seiya

-Tudo bem Seiya,não precisa se desculpar - Disse Shiryu

Alguns minutos depois os cinco chegam a pizzaria e escolhem duas pizzas uma de calabresa e outra de quatro queijos , e de bebida era coca-cola . O garçom estava trazendo a coca-cola de Seiya quando o mesmo sem olhar pra trás bateu a cabeça na bandeja e a coca-cola virou toda em cima de Seiya , o cavaleiro de pegasus havia caido no chão e quando ele foi se levantar ... Seiya parecia o Chaves em acapulco ... Ele se apoiou na mesa e a mesma caiu no chão , Seiya ficou todo envergonhado com suas trapalhadas... Quase todos riam menos Shun que ficou preocupado com o amigo descuidado .

-Seiya você está bem ? - Pergunta Shiryu Rindo Descontroladamente .

-Sim Shiryu , mas acho que não temos como pagar essas coisas que foram quebradas ... (-.-) - Disse Seiya Ainda Sentado No Chão

-Se você fosse menos desastrado - Disse Ikki Rindo

-(-.-) - Seiya Nada Falou

-Bem olha o gerente vindo aqui para nos esganar ... - Disse Hyoga

-Meus caros pelos estragos feitos na mesa , nas cadeiras e em algumas outras coisas vocês terão de lavar a louça e todo esse salão - Disse O Gerente Se Retirando

-Eu , e Ikki ficamos , vão no supermercado mas não demorem - Disse Shun

-Certo vamos - Disse Hyoga

-O Seiya é muito desastrado ... Nunca vi uma pessoa tão desastrada como ele - Riu Ikki

-Verdade Ikki ... - Riu Shun .

Enquanto isso no supermercado .

A lista de compras .

-Sal , meia dúzia de laranjas , uma dúzia de bananas , cinco cachos de uva , papel higienico (-.-)' sabão liquido , arroz , feijão , 10 kg de linguiça defumada , 05 kg de frango , dois pés de alface , cinco tomates , três cebolas , duas cebolinhas , dois alhos , quatro caixas de hamburguer , massa para lasanha , presunto e queijo. A Saori pediu quase o mercado todo - Disse Seiya

-São coisas que nós comemos Seiya , não podemos reclamas - Disse Hyoga

-Estou sentindo falta de Ikki e Shun , como será que eles estão ? - Pergunta Seiya

-Bem deve estar chato lá mas vejam , a pizzaria fecha só daqui a uma hora , Hyoga você pode ir chamá-los ? - Pergunta Shiryu

-Claro que sim - Disse Hyoga Que Saiu Correndo Até A Pizzaria .

-Shun , Ikki! - Chamou Hyoga

-Hm ? É a voz do Hyoga - Disse Shun

-Venham conosco a pizzaria fecha só daqui a uma hora dá tempo de voltarmos e limparmos esse lugar - Disse Hyoga

-Certo - Disseram Os Dois

Enquanto isso no mercado , Seiya e Shiryu já haviam pegado boa parte das coisas que estavam na lista .

-Voltamos - Disse Hyoga

-Vejo que vocês pegaram bastante coisas . Bom mas lembrando eu não estou com a miníma vontade de lavar aquele lugar - Disse Ikki

-Então o que nós vamos fazer ? - Pergunta Shun

-É fácil ... Vamos dar a volta no quarteirão - Disse Ikki

-Quando as coisas acontecem fácil demais pode ter certeza , isso não vai prestar - Disse Seiya

-Isso é verdade ... Mas não vamos pensar no pior - Disse Shun

-Lembram quando a Saori disse para nós pegarmos o que quissessemos ? - Pergunta Ikki

-Ãhn ... Sim porque ? - Pergunta Seiya

-Podemos levar uma caixa de pizza pronta , é só colocar no forno e logo ela fica pronta - Disse Ikki

-Boa idéia - Disse Seiya

-Bom vamos lá pegar então , calabresa ou quatro queijos ? - Pergunta Ikki

-Ah vamos levar os dois - Disse Seiya

-Eu vou com Hyoga na sessão de salgados - Disse Shun

Enquanto os dois iam pegar suas besteiras , Shiryu , Ikki e Seiya aprontavam todas no mercado .

-Ei vamos experimentar o suco ? - Pergunta Seiya Olhando Para Ikki

-Claro vamos - Disseram Ikki e Shiryu

Seiya , Ikki e Shiryu beberam o suco de jabuticaba , os três fizeram uma careta e logo disseram

-ECA! Os sucos dessa marca nunca foram bons - A mulher que servia os sucos não sabia onde enfiar a cara , logo os três sairam e começaram a rir.

-O que vocês estão aprontando? Já está na hora de irmos - Disse Hyoga

-Ah nada não - Disse Seiya

-Então ... Estamos cheios de sacolas e é um pouco longe do supermercado até a fundação - Disse Seiya

-Eu tive uma idéia ... Vamos pegar três carrinhos e vamos subir neles o outro carrinho vai ser para levar as coisas , o Shun vai ter que usar a corrente para que o carrinho não se ''perca por ai'' Hyoga irá ter que congelar o chão para que os carrinhos deslizem , vocês dois podem fazer isso ? - Pergunta Ikki

-Eeeer ... Sim - Disseram Os Dois

-Ótimo então vamos por o plano em prática - Disse Ikki

Depois de tudo estar feito como combinado , os três e o carrinho que estava atrás de Shun e Hyoga , foram descendo ladeira a baixo com um pouco de velocidade , quem estava adorando isso era Seiya , Ikki , Hyoga e Shiryu , Shun não gostou muito da idéia , mas fez isso por seu irmão logo eles chegaram , guardaram as coisas , e foram ler como se esquentava as pizzas que eles haviam comprado .

-Bom aqui diz meia hora - Disse Ikki Olhando Para A Caixa Da Pizza

-Só não podemos esquecer - Disse Seiya

-Não tem como esquecer Seiya estamos com fome - Disse Shiryu Rindo

-Eu já coloquei a pizza no forno agora só esperar ... Vamos ver filmes ? Esqueci de falar a vocês , eu aluguei dois filmes de terror ontem , os nomes são Amtiville a possessão , e Premonição 03 vamos assistir ? - Pergunta Hyoga

-Claro que sim adoro filmes de terror - Disse Ikki

Hyoga ligou o aparelho de dvd e o filme logo começou o filme escolhido era Amtiville, quem odiou a idéia de ter que assistir filmes de terror foi Shun , além dele não gostar o cavaleiro de andrômeda tem pesadelos ... Quarenta minutos depois .

-Mas que cheiro de queimado é esse ? - Pergunta Seiya

-Não me diga que é ... - Disse Shiryu

-Mas é olhem como ficou o estado da pizza , virou um carvão , a sorte é que temos mais uma , eu já coloquei no forno , marquei no relógio , coloquei até pra despertar - Disse Ikki

Trinta minutos depois .

-Bem parece que vamos comer a pizza em paz dessa vez - Disse Hyoga

-Ainda bem - Disseram todos.

Os cinco comeram a pizza e foram lá fora . Logo eles perdem a sanidade e começam a dizer várias besteiras.

-OLHA UM AVATAR AZUL! - Gritou Seiya

-Não Seiya é a pantera cor de rosa - Disse Ikki

-Eu pensei que era o leão da montanha - Disse Shun

-É um réptil portátil - Disse Shiryu

-Em ? Um réptil portátil ? - Pergunta Hyoga Rindo

-Não gente é uma linguiça cabeluda-Disse Seiya

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA - Riram Todos

-Não era o manda-chuva ? - Pergunta Shun

-Chuva azul?-Pergunta Ikki

-Seus babuinos azuis de bunda roxa - Disse Hyoga

-Hahahaha - Riram Todos

-Essa cabeça está me encomodando - Disse Seiya

-Em ? - Disse Hyoga

-Seiya você está bem ? - Pergunta Shiryu

-Esqueçam o que eu disse - Disse Seiya Coçando Sua Cabeça

-Quem dá ré no kibe ? - Pergunta Ikki

-O que ? Kibirrera ? - Brincou Shiryu

-HAHAHA-Riram

-Olha um golfinho!-Gritou Shun

-Não Shun é o Hyoga - Disse Shiryu

-Acho que eu estou com uma afta - Disse Ikki

-Afta do negão ? - Pergunta Shiryu

-Vocês estão manjando muito dos paranauês - Disse Seiya

-Paranauê , paranauê , paraná - Cantou Shiryu

-Vocês estão bem ? - Pergunta Shun

-Apaga , molo achei ofensivo! - Disse Ikki

-Apaga ? Molo ? - Seiya Se Torceu De Rir

-Olha a vaquinha marillu - Disse Hyoga Apontando Para Ikki

-Cale-se pato azul-Disse Ikki

-Opa , pato azul não! - Disse Hyoga

-Coelinho da páscoa que trazes pra mim ? - Pergunta Seiya Olhando Para O Ikki

-Olha fera eu estou aqui na paz na boa eu não vou me estressar com você - Brincou Ikki

-Não falo nada só observo - Disse Hyoga

-Acho que esse banho está afetando os nossos pensamentos , estamos falando cada coisa - Disse Shiryu

-É verdade Shiryu, mas faz tempo que eu não me divertia assim-Disse Ikki

-Fazia um bom tempo que não conversávamos assim , que não brincavamos assim - Disse Shun

-Sim . Obrigado por vocês me fazerem tão feliz - Disse Shiryu

-Magina Shiryu , fazemos isso porque somos amigos , não somos mais que isso somos irmãos - Disse Seiya.

Notas Finais : Bem achei que a fanfic ficaria chata , acho que ficou mas tudo bem .

Olha na afta do negão , não fui eu quem inventou isso foram a Thainara , Laryssa e o Diego HIHEHAHAHA , agora reptil portátil , não falo nada só observo , vaca merillu , avatar azul , babuino de bunda roxa , a cabeça está me encomodando , linguiça cabeluda , olha um golfinho! ,kibirrera , eu tive que colocar , porque são coisas que não tem nexo , e também eles foram se banhar lá fora , e sabe-se lá o que os cinco colocaram na água , acho que era um sal de pinga ou coisa parecida , HIHEHAHAHA exagerei agora , a fanfic eu fiz pra minha sobrinha , mas lembrei dos meus nekos e tive que colocar essas coisas na fic , porque na hora foi hilário.

Bom kissus e até a próxima fic dos cavaleiros de ouro , ela já está quase pronta , terá um yaoi leve Afrodite e seu planos! Calma esse não é o nome da fic reviews


End file.
